2000 (production)
Events January * 9 January – Stephen Edward Poe (aka Stephen E. Whitfield) dies of leukemia. * 10 January – Arthur Batanides and John Newland die. * 12 January – airs. * 19 January – Chuck Courtney dies. airs. * 21 January – Bernie Bielawski dies. * 25 January – Tom Pedigo dies. * 26 January – airs. A.E. van Vogt dies. * 31 January – Gil Kane dies. February * 2 February – airs. * 9 February – airs. * 16 February – airs. * 23 February – airs. * 27 February – George Duning dies. * 28 February – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 3.1, VOY volume 6.1. March * 1 March – airs. * 6 March – John Colicos dies. * 8 March – airs. * 15 March – airs. April * 1 April – The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book is published. * 3 April – UK VHS release: TNG volume 3.2, VOY volume 6.2. * 8 April – Alfredo Alcala dies. * 12 April – Christopher Pettiet dies. * 15 April – Arthur Morton dies. * 19 April – airs. * 24 April – Rhodie Cogan dies. * 26 April – airs. May * 1 May – UK VHS release: TNG volume 3.3, VOY volume 6.3. * 3 May – airs. * 10 May – airs. * 15 May – Richard Geary dies. * 17 May – airs. * 24 May – s sixth season ends with the episode . June * 6 June – UK VHS release: TNG volume 3.4, VOY volume 6.4. * 26 June – Logan Ramsey dies. * Star Trek: Enterprise Logs is published. July * 3 July – UK VHS release: TNG volume 3.5, VOY volume 6.5. August * 1 August – The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion is published. * 14 August – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 3.6, Star Trek: Voyager - Movies volume 1, VOY volume 6.6. * 21 August – Sam Freedle dies. September * 4 September – UK VHS release: TNG volume 3.7, VOY volume 6.7. * 7 September – Richard Keith Singleton dies. * 18 September – UK VHS release: Star Trek: Voyager – Movies volume 2. October * 1 October – Rittenhouse Archives releases their Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Extension trading card set. * 2 October – UK VHS release: TNG volume 3.8 (end season 3), VOY volume 6.8. * 4 October – , the first episode of s seventh season airs. * 11 October – airs. * 18 October – airs. * 20 October – Arthur Tovey dies. * 23 October – UK VHS release: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Movie, VOY volume 6.9. * 25 October – airs. November * 1 November – ** airs. ** Second draft script of Enterprise pilot episode is submitted. * 4 November – Carl F. Biddiscombe dies. * 6 November – UK VHS release: VOY volume 6.10. * 8 November – airs. * 15 November – airs. * 22 November – airs. * 29 November – airs. December * 4 December – UK VHS release: VOY volume 6.11. * 10 December – Bob Overbeck dies. * 11 December – UK VHS release: Star Trek - The Seven of Nine Collection volume 2. * 26 December – Robert Gentile dies. * 27 December – UK VHS release: VOY volume 6.12. cs:2000 (produkce) fr:2000 productions it:Produzioni del 2000 nl:2000 producties pt:Produções de 2000 Category:Production timeline